


Tired

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romantic Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Marauders are tired.Oneshot/drabble





	Tired

They were tired.

Exhausted, to be honest. Even if they didn't want to fall asleep during their classes, James, Sirius, and Pete were trying and failing to do so. Some of their teachers gave them dirty looks.

"Wake up, Pettigrew," someone said snidely.

"Wow, Black." Severus Snape scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Never thought you could really be this arrogant for some reason... Falling asleep during class of all things. Selfish."

"I'm sorry, Potter." Lily Evans shrugged. "That's just lazy."

The three of them took it. They didn't talk back or make any excuses. Just glanced at each other, made eye contact with a little nod, and kept going about their day.

Last night had been full moon. They'd spent the whole time caring for a werewolf.

And they'd deal with the consequences bravely and quietly.


End file.
